


我们老大偏偏喜欢alpha

by yingzhoumuml



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzhoumuml/pseuds/yingzhoumuml
Kudos: 50





	我们老大偏偏喜欢alpha

“疼……”

吴邪被人反剪着胳膊按在床上亲，觉得这个姿势实在不舒服。他的后颈被张起灵啃噬撕咬着，还没破皮，但隐隐觉得肿了。他们beta的后颈和AO不同，他们缺乏腺体，没有信息素释放，就好像非哺乳期男性的乳房，并没有什么功能性的作用，但作为和AO标记器官同源的一个地方，被发情期的alpha厮磨这么久多多少少会有些反应。吴邪被张起灵放开，懒洋洋地回身跟人蹭蹭颈窝。他的小腿被人握在手里，alpha的手劲很大，捏的上面出了红印子。

“来么？”吴邪很少这样主动。作为男性beta吴邪的性欲并没有那么旺盛，而且勾引alpha是有将人引诱到易感期的危险的，所以平时吴邪有需求一般都会自己偷偷解决，但最近他们队里实在太忙了，忙得吴邪已经很久没有解决生理问题，于是现下被伴侣亲得意乱情迷，说不想是假的。张起灵很满意吴邪的反应，对人奖励地亲了亲。他从床头吴邪的衣服堆里扒出一管beta用润滑，挤在手心里搓热。吴邪不好意思地张开双腿，内裤上湿了一个点，他趁着张起灵不注意扯掉。褪到脚踝的时候那人欺身过来了。张起灵把润滑往人后穴上抹，吴邪那地方干得很，又窄又小，不适合被alpha插入，要是强来可能会受伤。已经被吴邪磨磨蹭蹭洗碗耽误很长时间的alpha在这种事情上难得耐心。他压着人的肩膀覆在人身上，看吴邪完全一脸置身事外放空的样子，啧了一声。

“摸摸我。”张起灵命令道。吴邪吓了一跳，随后不太情愿地朝人伸出手去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说“摸了又怎样？不还是要进来才能射”，一面却很听话地摸上alpha的性器，按照平时给自己弄的频率打了起来。

“舒服吗？”吴邪不忘售后服务。张起灵也就这种时候会被吴邪的坏心眼弄得没法，低头亲吻他的嘴角，手下给人整个后穴涂满膏脂。

“能快一点。”张起灵答，凶器在吴邪手里不断变大。

“不然都要在里面，怕你受不住。”

吴邪不吱声了，脸红的什么似的。他一直以为自己的体力很好，腰力在警校的时候也是出了名的公狗腰，但遇上张起灵的发情期吴邪才知道，多好的腰在他手里也不够看的。吴邪一只手给张起灵打手活，一手摸着自己的。他们beta一般在有了稳定的性生活之后会经历第二次性征发育，一部分插入的性器官会更加粗壮，精子更加有活力，另一部分则是担负繁衍的责任，生殖腔里发生一系列变化，直到能够孕育子嗣，外部的阴茎反而会欠缺一点。吴邪属于后者。他和张起灵确认关系之后两人在床上位置的问题上讨论多次，但毕竟alpha太不适合怀孕，尤其这家伙在床上大男子主义得很，逮着吴邪就是一通占有，直到对方身上都沾满了自己的味道才肯罢休。吴邪被人弄了几次之后发现身体出现了一些变化，例如但靠触摸阴茎的刺激不能射精，又或者乳头和生殖腔口变得更加敏感，等等等等不一而足，最后没有办法，吴邪只好默认了自己是下面那个，打算工作稳定了给张起灵生个孩子。

“要进去了。”张起灵提醒他。吴邪听了话立即绷紧了，严阵以待地。张起灵知道他害怕，于是中指从人后穴滑进去，看他适应好了，这才又添了一根手指。

“嗯……”

beta的生殖腔和omega不尽相同。他们的子宫前方是完整的一套男性生殖系统，缺乏分泌腺体的粘膜菲薄，稍微用力就能顶到前列腺。吴邪的前列腺比较深，光靠手指碰不到，但指节的拉伸还是能给敏感的射精器官传达一些刺激，这种若有若无的触摸对一名男性beta已经很是折磨了。吴邪脸上肉眼可见地落了汗。张起灵又添了一根手指，但里面完全不动了。他目光幽深地盯着丝毫没有注意到自己变脸的吴邪，下身胀得火热，深吸了一口气，附到人耳边颤抖着说：

“我忍不住了吴邪……”张起灵少有这样对意志力认输的时候。吴邪还没搞清楚状况，“嗯”了一声，接着感觉后穴的手指突然全抽出来，张起灵将自己从他手里挣脱，怼到人后穴。

“疼了说话。”张起灵把他的腿掰开，自己观察着自己有没有撑坏吴邪。张起灵全神贯注的时候非常迷人，英挺的鼻梁、剑眉星目，吴邪不好意思地别过头去，后边努力放松适应他的入侵。

beta的生殖腔口和肛门是一起的，于是入口相当狭小且有那么一段是完全没有快感。alpha粗大的性器堪堪卡在肛门内口，两人都被折磨得汗湿额发。吴邪咬着指节哼了一声，张起灵看到他的脸白了，有些心疼的过去亲吻他的眼睛。

“难为你。”愧疚的alpha语气温柔异常。他知道这对beta来说意味着什么，也知道吴邪为自己做出了多大牺牲。张起灵怜爱地磨蹭吴邪的脸，亲亲啄啄，下边好容易进去个头。吴邪松了口气，摇摇头，回应着用手去摸张起灵额前的碎发。

“小哥，你知道吗？今天又有人跟我表白。”吴邪丝毫意识不到在床上与一位占有欲极强的alpha讲述其他的追求者有什么不对。他低垂下睫毛，眼睛盯着张起灵的嘴唇，后穴生硬地被撑开到不可思议的程度。

“唉，要是能被标记就好了。那小姑娘看起来哭的好伤心。”

吴邪向来是这样一个温柔的人。他不舍得别人为他难过，却有些忽略了Aloha在这件事上依旧是无能为力的。张起灵将自己送到一半，听见吴邪这样说，手指搭到人后颈，闭上眼睛。

“我也想过将你锁起来。”

张起灵开始缓缓抽送。吴邪还没意识到对方已经找到了自己的命门，往常这种事情都要花好久，谁知道张起灵学习能力这么强，对吴邪的身体达到了了如指掌的程度。吴邪被他顶撞得说不出话来，腰被人掐在手里，整个人都在发酸发软。

“每一天都标记你，直到你身上都是我的味道。”

领地意识极强的alpha暴露出他内心阴暗的一面。天知道他对吴邪的beta性别有多怨念：无法标记，对伴侣没有生理依赖，随时随地好像都会被别人觊觎。张起灵无数次去警局接吴邪的时候都看到吴邪身边围绕着一些令他嫉妒的目光。他无能为力，散发出的信息素周围人感知不到，毕竟他们都是beta，而自己好像是在一个人生闷气，于是对吴邪愈发粘人。

吴邪听了他的话勉强睁开眼睛。他整个人湿淋淋的，后穴被带出来好多刚刚的润滑，粘在屁股上被张起灵的睾丸拍打，发出令人羞耻的声音。吴邪完全被人掌控，不由自主地摆动腰肢，迎合着张起灵的抽插。他笑笑，伸手去抓张起灵的肩膀，鼻子好像隐约能嗅到一点对方的味道。

“非法拘禁是，是要坐牢的。”吴邪哈了口气，想说张起灵刚才那一下太深了。对方抬起吴邪的腰，默不作声地往他更深处捅，每一下都像是要将他凿穿的力气。

“我本来就不是什么好人。”张起灵身上的纹身慢慢显露出来。吴邪眼前出现了一副活灵活现的踏火麒麟，让他有种错觉自己正被什么凶兽按在身下。

“是，谁能想到，堂堂大学老师，背地里，背地里……”

张起灵吻住他，不让人说话了。他将自己缓缓沉入吴邪的身体。beta的生殖腔细小且深在，寻常beta的长度达不到，要想受孕只能喷在宫口，于是怀孕率极低。alpha先天的性别优势让他对beta的身体完全压制，于是根本不该被触碰到的宫口被巨大的性器缓慢顶开一个缝，绝对敏感的粘膜沾染到alpha浓烈的交配信息，一时间吴邪竟能感知到alpha的心情。

插进去，吴邪脑海里突然响起这样的声音。

标记他，从里到外射满自己的东西，要吴邪成为有信息素的人。

alpha直白且有些可爱的执拗把吴邪逗笑了。他们平常做爱都是会戴套的，但发情期不同。吴邪知道这个时候的alpha对于某些事情的偏执和基因里代代相传的繁衍欲望，于是每个月这两天都会让人直接捅进去。好在beta的受孕率低，俩人在一起一年了，吴邪的肚子仍旧没有消息。

“最近忙，出了一个连环杀人的案子。”吴邪将自己屁股抬起来点，方便alpha进出。

“你别射进去。”

听了这话的同时alpha已经将自己巨大的龟头塞了进去。吴邪一声惊呼，脑子里炸烟花似的，浑身触电般的快感。他此时才像个真正被alpha制服的交配者一样，为身体里的占有和精神上的交融同时而感到恐惧与安心。压抑不住的呻吟泄露出来，身体软弱无力地被人一次次贯穿。吴邪的前边刚被张起灵弄射过一次，此时也颤颤巍巍立起来，孤立无助地在两人小腹上打圈。吴邪抓着身下的床单，随着身体里被张起灵渗出的前液打湿，浑身的腺体都有些发热。如果换作omega这个时候应该已经完全催熟了生殖腔，准备好迎接alpha在里面播种，而beta对于自己身体什么时候能做好准备依旧迟钝，随时担心下一秒alpha会完全占有自己，身体的反应缓慢而难以预料，战战兢兢地担心到底哪一次会迎来alpha巨大的结。

“够，够了……”吴邪带着哭腔求他。即使是这样摩擦带来的前液也足够灌满beta的生殖道了，现在里面滑溜溜的，甚至他自己也有些被alpha干出水来。

“你射在外边……”

这样的绝对占有在张起灵的发情期中还要发生好多次，直到消耗尽alpha的体力，然而那时吴邪早就连动都动不了了，所以他要趁着还能控制的时候减少对方让自己受孕的几率，毕竟做到最后他肚子里可是会存满alpha的精液，不管是生殖腔还是哪里。

alpha听了他的话缓缓停下来。他虔诚地亲吻吴邪的乳尖，看着人颤颤巍巍地立起来。吴邪的乳房有些发育，现在摸起来软软的。张起灵听话地将自己抽出来，紫红色粗壮的凶器摆到人面前，抵在那个小红珠上反复蹂躏。吴邪实在被他臊得没办法，愤怒地抬腿踹了他一下。

“想看你大着肚子。”张起灵还不肯放过他。吴邪脸愈发红了，甚至隐隐刺痛起来。他后边流着水，听张起灵讲这种话实在犯规，于是抬手挡住自己的胸，赤裸裸一条美人鱼，难辨性别的美。张起灵对着他打，眯着眼睛凶狠地看着他。两人互不打扰，过了将近五分钟，张起灵叹口气。

“出不来。”他无奈地亲吻吴邪颤抖的睫毛，将自己又送回刚才温暖的巢穴。吴邪闭着眼不敢动，听见张起灵在他耳边低声：

“可以吗？”

吴邪想起前几次被人弄的最后哭着从床上爬下去的惨状，又记起张起灵几次硬着就放过他的宽容，咬咬牙，心说罢了。

“你轻一点。”


End file.
